


Mighty's Story Jar (Star Wars Version)

by MightyWolves23



Series: Mighty's Story Jar [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Adoption, Ahsoka Tano Didn't Leave the Jedi Order, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, CT-27-5555 | ARC-5555 | Fives is a Little Shit, CT-7567 | Rex is a Little Shit, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Force Ghost Jango Fett, Grogu | Baby Yoda Being a Little Shit, High School, M/M, Mandalorian Adoption (Star Wars), Minor Injuries, Mutual Pining, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pets, Protective CT-7567 | Rex, Slow Burn, Star Wars Modern AU, Worried CC-2224 | Cody, idiots to lovers, it's because he cares, well as much as you can get in less than 2000 words
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:47:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 19,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29814168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MightyWolves23/pseuds/MightyWolves23
Summary: Come along to visit my story jar. Star Wars Edition. I have one full of pairings and the other of prompts. I hope to get out one a day. Featured in this is pairings from Anidala to Jangobi to Rexsoka to Bobin and everything in between. I hope you enjoy this.WARNING RATED E CHAPTERS WILL BE MARKED!!NEXT UP... Boba/Reader - Forced Shared Bed
Relationships: Boba Fett/Cal Kestis, Boba Fett/Reader, CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi, CT-21-0408 | CT-1409 | Echo/Original Female Character(s), CT-27-5555 | ARC-5555 | Fives/Ahsoka Tano, CT-27-5555 | ARC-5555 | Fives/Original Female Character(s), CT-6116 | Kix/Original Character(s), CT-7567 | Rex/Ahsoka Tano, Cara Dune/Fennec Shand, Din Djarin/Ahsoka Tano, Din Djarin/Boba Fett, Din Djarin/Luke Skywalker, Din Djarin/Reader, Jango Fett/Obi-Wan Kenobi, Leia Organa/Han Solo, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Series: Mighty's Story Jar [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2209320
Comments: 10
Kudos: 98





	1. Charmed to Love You (Anidala)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi. Welcome to my Story Jar. First up is Anidala, Enemies to Lovers. These are really kriffing long because apparently, I don't know how to write short stories and not have a plot. So... welcome to my first chapter. Warnings include Fluff, romance and farmer Anakin.

Padme slammed the locker door as hard as she could. Her binders and books shook around inside with a rattle. She shot a glare over at the other side of the hall. 

Anakin Skywalker was the absolute worst. He was the lowest of lows. He was the scum of the-

“Wow. Any harder and you might just burn holes.” Sabe, Padme’s best friend came into her field of vision. “What did Skywalker do now?” 

Padme snorted. “What didn’t he do? He’s so infuriating. With his stupid smug grin that makes me want to… urgh! My mother said to never hit anyone but if he does that stupid smile one more time I’m going to take a book to his pretty face. We’ll see if he can play the lead in Beauty and the Beast then.” 

Sabe made a little noise. “You got the part?” 

“Yes. I am Belle and he is the beast.” She scowled at Anakin Skywalker. “He is the most anno-” 

“Hello, Sabe. Padme.” Anakin walked over to them. “I hear we are playing opposite each other in the play.” 

Padme grit her teeth as Anakin smiled that stupid smug grin again. 

Padme gave a tight nod. “Let’s go Sabe. My mom is waiting.” Padme dug her fingers into Sabe’s wrist and pulled her down the hall away from Anakin. 

“Remind me again why you hate him?” Sabe let herself be pulled down the front steps and to Padme’s car. 

Padme scoffed. “In fourth grade, he went around telling everyone that he was going to marry me and Rush Clovis wouldn’t talk to me for weeks because I was ‘Anakin’s’.” 

“Yeah. But that was fourth grade. He’s different now. You are different now. The poor guy was just a kid.” Sabe got into the passenger seat and buckled her safety belt. 

“Don’t defend him! No one will still go out with me. I haven’t even been on one date because the kids in this stupid town think that Anakin is still going to marry me.” Padme pulled out of the parking lot. “Don’t think I haven’t tried. Remember that one guy that stood me up? What’s his name?” 

“The fact that you don’t remember his name proves that you weren’t really interested in him.” Sabe pointed across the dash. “Ooh! Dairy Queen! Can we stop for some ice cream?” 

“No. My mom really is waiting for me. She needs the car this afternoon to take my nieces to the doctor’s office. My sister is working.” Padme gave her an apologetic look. “Maybe next time. You’re good with walking home from my house?” 

“Yeah. It’s only a few blocks.” Sabe shrugged. “You know, you are going to have to at least pretend to like him. You are starring opposite him in a play that’s a love story. You’re going to have to be a besotted teen/young adult.” 

Padme laughed. “Who even says besotted anymore?” 

“It’s true. You have to be lovesick. It’s in the whole play.” Sabe argued. 

Padme flipped on the radio. “I’m done talking about Anakin Skywalker and plays. What about going to the mall on Saturday. I need to find some new jeans for school. Ryoo and Pooja decided to paint them as a gift for me last Thursday.” 

Padme let her mind focus on other things besides the bane of her existence Anakin Skywalker. 

*****

Saturday rolled around and Padme was grateful for the time allowed for her to sleep in. If she had to get up early one more time and practice lines with Anakin she would seriously scream. 

Padme laid in bed until ten before getting up to go to the mall with Sabe and Corde. Her two best friends. 

Padme got the family car for the afternoon, so she picked up her two friends and they were talking and laughing as they headed to the mall a town over. 

See, their little town didn’t have a mall but the city about half an hour away by car had a decent one. It wasn’t Mall of America huge (and Padme would kill to go on a shopping spree there) but it was decent. 

“When’s the play again?” Corde asked.

Padme’s mood soured. “A month,” Padme answered shortly. 

“Why are you upset? I thought you would be thrilled with the part you got.” Corde leaned forward from the backseat. 

“She’s playing opposite Anakin.” Sabe flipped the dial on the radio.

“Is Anakin the one who made no guy want to date you?” Corde looked over at Padme. 

“You don’t need to point that out but yes,” Padme grunted as she drove. “Anakin is the lowest of lows.” 

“Okay. No more talk of Skywalker. Let’s just focus on our shopping trip. Who has money and who is buying lunch?” Sabe changed the subject. 

“Mom gave me money for lunch and a new pair of pants. If we are thrifty I might be able to buy a little something at HotTopic.” Padme grinned over at her friends. “Galaxy Wars anybody?” 

She was met with groans. 

“You are such a nerd, Padme!” Sabe protested. “You should get something awesome like Mickey Mouse.” 

“Mickey Mouse is better than Galaxy Wars? Please. What’s better than hot guys fighting with lightsabers? Oh, I don’t know, a Mouse that can talk and make shows for kids.” Padme smirked. “Galaxy Wars is better.” 

“Don’t diss Mickey!” Sabe touched the Mickey Mouse pin on her purse. “It’s okay, Sweetie. She didn’t mean it. Did you Padme?” 

Padme rolled her eyes. 

“I know! You should so get a Belle charm.” Corde piped up as Padme pulled into the mall parking lot. 

Padme and Sabe paused. Padme was halfway through putting the car in park. “Nah. I’m getting a Galaxy Wars charm. Don’t you think that Ewan looks like Mr. Kenobi?”

“What? No!” Sabe made barfing noises. “Ewan is so much hotter than Mr. Kenobi.” 

“I don’t know. Half the girls in school have a crush on Mr. Kenobi.” Corde got out of the car. “I was one of them.” 

“No.” Sabe gasped. “Corde you have betrayed me.” 

“Why did you stop?” Padme asked, curiously. She locked the car with the fob and headed into the mall. 

“Okay. You can’t tell anyone but I caught him kissing Mr. Fett, the P.E teacher, after school one time. I stopped because he’s a) gay and b) taken and in a happy relationship if what I saw has any merit.” Corde walked into the sliding double doors alone. 

Padme was in shock. She entered the mall slowly. She hurried to catch up with Corde. “Okay. 1. That’s not fair that one of the hottest teachers in school is gay and 2. Did they catch you?” 

“Nope. I left as soon as I saw them but I’m a good secret keeper.” Corde smiled nervously. “Look. Don’t tell anyone. Swear it on our code and never tell a soul.” 

“I won’t tell,” Padme promised. 

“Hey, I won’t tell either but if Ewan from Galaxy Wars looks like Mr. Kenobi… doesn’t Hayden look like Anakin?” Sabe put her hands up when Padme swatted at her. 

“That’s enough! One more mention of Skywalker and you are walking home.” Padme scowled. 

“Okay. Geez. Take it easy.” Sabe fended her off. “I won’t mention it again.” 

****

The three girls shopped at CJ Banks and found Padme a nice-looking pair of jeans. They then had lunch at McDonald’s and then went into Hot Topic. 

Padme headed straight for the Galaxy Wars section while Sabe and Corde split to the Marvel section. 

Padme browsed the charms, looking for one to add to her bracelet. She already had R2D2 and C3PO but she really wanted the new Mando one and the new Grogu but she only had enough for one. 

She eyed them both wondering what ones she would like. She was about to choose when a familiar voice spoke at her elbow. 

“You like Galaxy Wars too?” 

Padme turned and her blood boiled. “What are you doing here?” 

Anakin just smiled at her. “I’m looking for something. It’s not a crime for me to shop here too.” 

Padme slammed the charms back on the shelf and turned to walk away. 

“Hey!” A hand gripped her elbow gently. “Why do you hate me so much?” 

Padme whirled around, heedless of the fact she was in public. Was he really playing it this way? “Oh, I don’t know maybe it’s because no one will date me because of you!” 

Anakin’s handsome face fell into a frown. “I didn’t have anything to do with that!” 

“Oh! So telling everyone when we were nine that you were going to marry me didn’t scare off the male population in our school? I don’t think so.” Padme turned to leave but Anakin would let go of her. 

“I said I didn’t have anything to do with that. But if you think no one will date you then go out with me. I will date you.” Anakin blinked like he was shocked that he said that. 

Padme scowled. “So everyone knows you were right? I don’t know about…” She trailed off as she could see the cashier looking at them nervously and talking on a phone. “If I say yes will you let go of me so we can get out of here before security comes?” 

“Yes.” 

“Then yes. Tomorrow night. Pick me up at six. I’ll see you then.” Padme headed over to her friends. “We gotta go. Put down everything.” 

“What? Why?” Sabe looked up from the Disney pins she was looking at. 

“Anakin is here and I kind of made a scene and got a date so let’s go.” Padme hissed. 

“You can go. We will meet you at the food court.” Corde didn’t look up from her selection of Disney princess key chains. 

Padme sighed but hurriedly left the store. She hoped she blended in with the crowds. It only hit her later that in a little over twenty-four hours, she had a date with her worst enemy. 

*****

Padme was freaking out. It was two hours until her date and she couldn’t find a thing to wear. She called Sabe and her best friend answered. 

“What’s up?” Sabe appeared on the screen. 

“My date’s in two hours and I don’t know what to wear. Help me? Please?” Padme pleaded with her eyes and hands. 

“Hold on. I’m gonna add Corde to this call. This is an emergency.” Sabe pressed a few buttons and then Corde came on the screen to a three-way call. 

“What’s wrong? All Sabe said was there was an emergency.” Corde looked to be driving. 

“Where are you Corde?” Padme frowned. 

“I’m headed out to my dad’s. Mom is driving me. I’m spending the night with him and then I’ll be at school on Monday.” Corde adjusted the camera. “I got my headphones in so what’s the problem.” 

“Padme’s date is in two hours and she doesn’t know what to wear.” Sabe motioned for Padme to show them her room. “What are our options?” 

Padme displayed the mess of her room. 

“What about jeans?” Corde offered. “Do you know what you are doing?” 

Padme shook her head. “I have no clue. I haven’t spoken to him since I agreed.” 

“Yikes. Then I’d go in jeans. There’s not much you can do around this town that’s inside after eight.” Corde spoke to someone off-screen. “Scratch that. Mom said if you have a dress where that because it’s going to be warm tonight.” 

Padme looked through her clothes before holding up a light purple dress and a green one. “Which one?” 

“Green.” Sabe and Corde spoke at the same time. 

“That one makes your eyes pop.” Sabe nodded. “Now, how about some sandals? Do you have strappy sandals?” 

“In gold and silver.” Padme set the dress on her bed and help up two pairs of shoes. 

“Wear the gold ones. You are dark-haired so gold makes you look warm.” Corde offered next. 

“Okay. Hair? Down or up?” Padme set the silver shoes back in her closet. 

“Down.” Again Corde and Sabe spoke in unison. 

“Curl it if you have time,” Sabe added in. “You will look perfect.” 

“Hey, I gotta go. I’m at my dad’s. Good luck on your date and Padme, give him an honest chance.” Corde met Padme’s eyes through the screen. “You may hate him but mom says there is a thin line between hate and love so… you might just love him.” Corde’s side went black. 

Padme stared at the screen. She… she might just give him a chance. 

*****

Padme waited at the front step. Her whole family was behind the curtains smiling and waving at her. She looked down at the gold watch she wore. 

6:15. He was late. 

An old truck came rolling up to the curb. “Sorry I’m late I had a few…” 

Padme got in the truck sullenly. “Where are we going?” 

“Dex’s and then a surprise.” Anakin pulled away. He headed to the diner in town. “I already called our order in. I hope you like burgers. Dex makes the best.” 

Padme ticked off another bad date box. “That’s fine.” 

Anakin ran in and left her in the truck as he got their food. She watched through the window as the waitress pinched his cheek and handed over a bag of greasy food. He talked for a few minutes with her before he came back to the truck. 

He set the bag between them on the seat. “Hold on. We need to get there soon or we are going to miss it.” 

“Miss what?” Padme frowned. This was starting so horribly. 

Anakin gunned the truck’s engine as they drove out of town. “What time do I need to get you home?” 

“Eleven.” Padme looked out the window as cornfield after wheat field rolled by. 

Anakin pulled onto a dusty road that wound through a wheat field. He parked the truck in the middle of the area. There was nothing around for miles. 

“Anakin what-?” Padme froze as Anakin gave her a bright happy grin. She had never seen him look this happy and she figured she would do anything to see him this excited. Even if that meant sitting in the middle of a wheat field as it got dark. 

Anakin got out of the truck. “Come on.” He grabbed the food bag. 

Padme stepped out of the truck into a waist-high field of grain. She walked around to the back of the truck where Anakin had dropped the tailgate. 

He helped her up on the edge and then he climbed up next to her. “We have a few minutes. Do you want to eat?” 

Anakin handed her a styrofoam container with a bacon cheeseburger with lettuce, tomato, and onions in a spot next to it. Fries were in the other spot. 

“I didn’t know what you liked on your burger so I asked Dex to put it on the side.” Anakin shrugged. “Help yourself. Sauces are in the bag.” 

Padme took off the top bun and put the tomato and lettuce on her burger for adding some ketchup. “Okay. Here I go.” Padme took a bite and was surprised. The burger really was the best she ever had. 

She erased a bad date mark from her list. That left two marks. 

Anakin began telling her about the farm they were on. How there was a pond big enough to swim in just over that hill and how he loved swimming in it every summer. About the rolling waves of wheat and how he helped plant them. 

Padme listened and when he began asking questions about her she erased yet another mark.

They finished their burgers just as the sun dropped below the horizon. 

“Wait for it.” Anakin shot her a grin. “You are going to love this.” 

Padme frowned. “Love what?” She gasped as little yellow light began blinking from the wheat and across the field. “Fireflies.” 

Anakin held out his hand. “Come with me?” 

Padme took it and ran behind Anakin through the rows of wheat. Millions of little fireflies flew up around them and the darkening sky. 

Padme laughed with sheer joy as fireflies made a halo around Anakin’s hair. “You look like-” 

“An Angel.” Anakin breathed. “You should see yourself.” 

Padme hoped the fading light hid her blush. 

When the stars became visible, Anakin led her back to the truck. He pulled out some thick blankets and pillows and laid them in the truck bed. He helped Padme back up into the truck and laid out next to her on the fluffy warm blankets. 

He pointed out the constellations and told her the stories behind them. Then when he ran out of stories to tell, he began naming planets from Galaxy Wars. 

Padme sighed. “I love Galaxy Wars. My friends call me a nerd because I love the shows so much.” 

Anakin was quiet. She rolled over to look at him and saw him holding a small wrapped box. 

“That better not be what I think it is.” Padme narrowed her eyes at him. 

Anakin rolled his eyes. “It’s not. I know this is only our first date. I’m not that much of an idiot.” Anakin shoved the box at her. 

Padme opened it and her mouth fell open as tears stung her eyes. “Oh.” That was all she could say. 

Nestled in the box between pink tissue paper was a small Mando charm next to a small Grogu charm. 

“I saw you looking at them and you didn’t get a chance to get them so…” Anakin messed with his hands. 

Padme reached out and stilled his fingers. She pressed her lips to Anakin’s softly. “Thank you.” She pulled out the charms. “Will you put them on my bracelet?” 

Anakin’s fingertips were rough and calloused as he put the charms next to her droid ones. He paused with his fingers over the last clasp. “Does this mean that we aren’t enemies anymore?” 

“I… I think it might make us more than enemies or even friends if… if you want to.” Padme startled when Anakin kissed her lightly. 

“I would like that, Angel,” Anakin whispered. 

****

That Monday, Padme walked into school with Anakin by her side. Her classmates were shocked but none more so than Padme’s friends. 

“Does he have magic or something?” Sabe asked worriedly. “Did he brainwash you?” 

Padme smiled to herself as her new charms tinkled against her wrist. “Or something.” She would never forget that magical night of fireflies and stars on the back of a pickup with greasy burgers and all. 

“So does this mean the play will be awesome?” Corde picked up her jaw from the floor. 

“I think it will be amazing.” Padme opened her locker to retrieve her books for class. This play was going to be epic.


	2. Dating A Ghost is Hard Work (Jangobi)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is story two. Jangobi -Ghosts. Warnings... fluff (again), some tear-inducing cuteness, annoying Jango, and worried Cody.

Sometimes Obi-wan really hated that he had the Force. Don’t get him wrong. It was amazing and sometimes downright euphoric to experience a connection most sentients could only dream of having but… at times like these… he really wished he didn’t have it. That way, he didn’t have to deal with Mandalorian ghosts. 

_ “That’s not the right way to do that.” _ The ghostly form of Jango Fett hovered over Obi-wan’s left shoulder as he tried cleaning a blaster.  _ “You need to take apart this little piece and clean it. That should make it so it runs right. Kote knows how to do it. You should ask him.”  _

Obi-wan grit his teeth and tried not to react. Jango didn’t know that Obi-wan could see and hear him and he wanted to keep it that way. The infuriating ghost would only get worse and worse if he knew. As it is, Jango followed around the vod’e and commented on everything they did. From the vod’e fighting to them taking downtime. Jango had a remark for them all. 

Jango particularly began following Obi-wan about a week ago. Obi-wan could not catch a break. 

Obi-wan finished cleaning Cody’s blaster and set it next to the sleeping man on the desk. “Cody.” Obi-wan nudged the trooper. 

Cody shot up and grabbed his blaster pointing it at Obi-wan. “Sir?” Cody yawned. “You know you are not supposed to wake us up. We generally shoot first ask questions later.” 

“I’m sorry but I finished cleaning your weapon. You fell asleep doing the paperwork so I took care of your blaster so you can get more sleep.” Obi-wan ignored Jango’s mean snort. 

_ “He could have taken care of it himself, di’kut jetii. He’s a full-grown man.” _ Jango stepped between the two of them. 

Obi-wan forced his gaze on Cody and not the see-through brown eyes staring right at him. “Come on. Let’s get you to bed. We have a planning session tomorrow.” 

_ “And here we go with the care and love. They are fully trained soldiers. They don’t need you to tuck them in like a buir.”  _

Obi-wan bit back a retort and snarl at the ghost haunting him. They may not have been children but they were still young and new to the galaxy. They needed some form of love in their lives. 

****

Obi-wan tried to sleep but it was hard with a glowing blue ghost just staring at you from across the room. 

Obi-wan rolled so he faced the wall and pulled the thin blanket up by his ears. He closed his eyes tightly and tried to ignore that pressing gaze. 

Jango was a menace! Why wouldn’t he leave him alone and go haunt some other Mandalorian? 

Obi-wan scowled as the blue light shifted closer. He tucked his face under the blanket. 

_ “If you are cold you should get more blankets.” _ Jango hummed.  _ “Oh, I know. I’ll tell you a story. I used to tell this one to Boba.” _ Jango went quiet for a minute before his voice came back.  _ “Once there was a boy. Just a small one. He wasn’t as big or as strong as the other verd’e. But he was strong in other areas.”  _

Obi-wan closed his eyes as Jango’s voice drifted across his mind. The rise and fall of his words, soothing him and lulling him to sleep. Obi-wan closed his eyes as Jango quietly told his tale. 

Obi-wan woke the next morning and had to quickly calm his reaction. A glowing blue face was inches from his own. 

_ “Rise and shine Di’kut. Time’s wasting.” _ Jango nearly yelled in his face. 

Obi-wan ignored the fact that Jango was calling  _ him _ stupid when the idiot himself had gotten killed because he decided to go after some Jedi instead of caring for his son. 

Wow. He was grumpy and cynical in the mornings. 

Obi-wan yawned and let his gaze drift around the room. His eyes landed on Jango’s form as he seemed to be doing katas right through Obi-wan’s furniture. 

Obi-wan was too sleepy to hide a scoff at some of the moves Jango pulled. He rubbed a hand over his jaw and eyes and yawned for a second time. 

He missed Jango freezing and looking at Obi-wan with a considering look. 

*****

Obi-wan grits his teeth. Somehow Jango got even more annoying. He was currently singing a song about kote while Obi-wan was trying to talk to Cody about some mission and every time Obi-wan said Cody Jango’s voice would ring out with Kote. 

Obi-wan pinched the bridge of his nose as a headache welled up. 

“Are you okay, Sir?” Cody was worried. 

Obi-wan felt his patience snap as Jango belted out a new verse of the song. “I’m fine Kote.” Obi-wan spun around and paced to the edge of the room. 

Jango was laughing and Cody wasn’t making a sound. Obi-wan glanced back and saw that Cody had gone still as a stone. 

“Sir? What did you call me?” Cody’s voice was even. Not a hint of emphasis was on any word. 

“Cody?” Obi-wan wrinkled his brow. 

_ “No. Di’kut. You called him Kote. Which is what I named him. He’s a good trooper. He makes an excellent Commander and I trained him personally so you have the best of the best looking after you, Jetii.” _

Obi-wan ignored Jango’s words as much as he could. “Cody? Are you alright?” 

Cody shook himself. “I’m good sir. What are your plans for the next campaign?” 

******

Obi-wan was distracted. Jango was flitting between the downed men and the rest of the fighters yelling pointers and shouted at them in triumph when they downed a bunch of battle droids. 

When Ventress showed up Obi-wan quickly ducked her lightsaber and forced his attention to her. 

“Hello, my dear.” Obi-wan greeted. He began fighting the Night Sister. Jango came to stand in the corner just in Obi-wan’s eyesight. He shot a quick look at him and that almost cost him his life. 

Ventress had whipped out a vibroblade and took a chunk above his eye before Force shoving him back into a pillar. 

Obi-wan’s head cracked against the stone with a sickening thunk and everything went blurry. His vision swam and he saw things that couldn’t possibly be. 

Jango’s blue-tinged face hovered over his as he yelled for a medic. Cody dropped down next to him and shouted for the same. 

_ “Di’kut! You always pay attention in a battle against an opponent. Didn’t they teach you anything at that temple? Di’kutla Jetii.”  _

Obi-wan blinked up at Jango. “You are stupid,” Obi-wan spoke to Jango but nobody could see him but Obi-wan. 

“Sir?” Cody looked down at him. 

“Not you, my dear.” Obi-wan clumsily reached out and patted Cody’s pauldron. “Him. The stupid idiot who’s been following me around.” 

Jango didn’t say a word as he stared at Obi-wan in shock. 

“I know about you. You always have comments about the men and you sang that song and made me call Cody, Kote and you told me that nice story about the boy fighting a mythosaur. Can I have another one? I feel sleepy and I didn’t have nightmares when you were there.” 

Obi-wan felt himself being lifted up and placed on a stretcher. His men carried him off the field as his vision darkened to black. The last thing he heard was the medic saying something about delirium. 

Cody didn’t look too sure. 

****

Obi-wan blinked open his eyes. He groaned and clutched his head. 

_ “How do you feel di’kut?”  _

Obi-wan answered automatically. “I feel like a herd of bantha just stampeded across my brain.” 

_ “Apt considering you got a concussion and started talking to me. Cody thinks something is happening by the way.”  _

Obi-wan’s eyes shot open and he stared wide-eyed at the glowing ghost in front of him. He deflated. “You know.” 

_ “I know.”  _ Jango stroked his chin.  _ “How long have you seen me?”  _

“Since Christophos. I’ve seen you in and out around the men but you really started following me about a week and a half ago.” Obi-wan admitted. He slumped back in the bed as his head gave a deep throb. 

Jango hummed.  _ “You owe me a favor Jetii. _ ” 

Obi-wan sighed. “What do you want?” 

“I want for you to tell me what’s going on, Sir.” Cody stood in the doorway. “You have been talking to the air for the last three minutes and I’m getting worried. I don’t have time to deal with a new Jedi so if something is wrong you better tell Helix right now, Sir.” 

Jango let out a whistle.  _ “Look at Kote. He’s all grown up, now. Back talking his superior.”  _

Obi-wan scowled in his direction. “I’m fine, Cody.” 

“Forgive me for saying this, sir, but that’s osik. I want you to tell me what’s going on. I have an idea but I want for you to tell me.” Cody didn’t back down. 

“It’s a Jedi thing.” Obi-wan tried to get out of it. 

“I don’t care,” Cody stated evenly.

_ “Just tell him already, Di’kut.”  _ Jango snapped.  _ “It’s not like…”  _

Obi-wan had enough. He sat up and glared at Jango. “Oh, I’m the idiot?! I’m not the one who abandoned my son for some glory in killing Jedi and got killed for it!” 

The room suddenly got icy cold. 

Obi-wan’s jaw dropped. “Jango I’m…” 

_ “You owe me a favor Jetii. I will be back to collect.”  _ Jango vanished from the room. 

Obi-wan slumped into the bed. “Maybe he’s right. I am a stupid idiot.” 

“Sir?” 

Oh right. Cody. 

“It’s… it’s Jango.” Obi-wan explained that ever since the war started he had seen the ghost of Jango among the different battalions of men. Then about when Jango started following him. 

Cody just listened. “He wants you to do something for him?” 

“Yes.” Obi-wan sighed. “Though I’m afraid I don’t know what.” 

Cody hummed in thought. 

Helix came into the room stopping any more talking on the topic. 

****

Jango stayed gone for two weeks. Obi-wan hadn’t seen his ghostly blue form since that day in the medbay. 

Obi-wan felt terrible. He usually didn’t hurt people with his words unless they deserved it and Jango didn’t deserve it. Sure he was annoying and drove Obi-wan crazy on some days but he was still a good guy. It looked like he cared for his clones. At least a little bit. 

Obi-wan was on Coruscant when he saw Jango again. His blue form was leaning up against the wall as soon as you disembarked from the shuttle. 

Obi-wan came to a stop next to him. “I’m-” 

Jango held up his hand.  _ “Follow me, Jetii.”  _

Obi-wan meekly followed the Force Ghost as Jango wound through the streets and levels. He came to a stop on a filthy street. 

_ “Here’s what’s going to happen.”  _ Jango crossed his arms.  _ “My son is in there.”  _ Jango nodded to a rundown shack of a building.  _ “You are going to pretend to be married to me. I will give you the answers they ask and you will get my son out of there and to a safe location. _ ” 

Obi-wan frowned. “Don’t they need papers? Proof of marriage and Boba won’t go with me.” 

_ “Yes. He will. If you tell him this. Keldab.” _ Jango repeated the word. 

Obi-wan tried saying it. 

_ “It’ll work. Your accent is shit though.” _ Jango walked up to the door.  _ “Come on Jetii. Let’s get this over with so you never have to see me again.”  _

“That’s not what I-” The door opened. “Hello there. I’m here to pick up Boba Fett. I’m his dad.” 

****

Trying to prove that yes, you were married to Jango Fett by Mandalorian terms was extremely difficult. 

Speaking mando’a on the fly was hard but Satine’s lessons and Jango’s coaching sold the fact. 

The hardest part though was making sure the eleven-year-old didn’t take a chunk out of his side. 

Obi-wan dodged the attack the instant they left the children’s home. 

“Why are you here Jetii?” Boba sneered. 

“Your father sent me,” Obi-wan told him. He knew it was a mistake as soon as the words left his mouth. 

“My father is dead!” Boba swung out with the rusty blade he managed to make. 

Obi-wan slid to the side and jumped back. “A little help?” Obi-wan shot a desperate look at Jango who was snickering while managing to look proud at his son. 

_ “I think you are doing just fine, Jetii. Hey Boba. Aim to the right and be faster.”  _

Obi-wan scoffed. He dodged another attempt on his life. What was that word? Keldabe? No that was the city. 

“Keldab!” Obi-wan nearly yelled. 

Boba froze. 

“Your dad said to tell you Keldab.” Obi-wan breathed a sigh of relief when Boba dropped the blade. 

“Your accent is shit.” That was all Boba said as he sheathed the weapon in his sleeve. “Where did my dad say to take me, Jetii?” 

Obi-wan sighed and looked over at Jango. “Where am I taking him?” 

_ “Get a ship, Jetii. We’re going to Concord Dawn.”  _

Obi-wan looked at Boba. “Mandalore. We are going to the Mandalore sector.” 

******

Three days into their flight to Mandalore and Obi-wan was ready to jump out the nearest airlock. He was supposed to be fighting a battle but nope. He now had custody of a murder child and his equally dangerous father in transit to a planetary system that would rather shoot him on sight. 

Obi-wan tried to meditate in the cockpit while Boba slept. 

Jango appeared in the room. He leaned against the console and crossed his arms over his chest.  _ “Thank… thank you Jetii.”  _ Jango stared over Obi-wan’s head.  _ “I know you can get in trouble for this so… thank you.”  _

Obi-wan looked up at him from his spot in the captain’s chair. “I didn’t mean what I said last time we saw each other. I-” 

_ “You’re right Jetii. I let the anger and revenge consume me instead of thinking of others. I was a stupid idiot and maybe if I had thought about Boba I would still be alive.”  _ Jango sighed.  _ “We can’t change the past. We can only hope for a better future.”  _

“Where am I taking Boba?” Obi-wan changed the subject. 

“ _ I have family on Concord Dawn that might take him in. If they don’t then…”  _ Jango shrugged his shoulders.  _ “I guess I can find what remains of the trainers and see if someone will take him.”  _

Obi-wan narrowed his eyes as he thought. It would be difficult. He was technically a general in a war, but… he should be alright with staying on a ship right? 

The ship gave a warning for dropping out of hyperspace. Obi-wan took control and the huge mass of Concord Dawn appeared in the viewport. 

“Where am I heading exactly?” Obi-wan imputed the coordinates and hoped for the best. 

*****

A hurt and angry Boba stomped back up the ramp of the ship and hid in his room. 

Obi-wan followed and took off as quickly as he could. He didn’t want to stay there any longer than he had to. 

Jango appeared by his side. “ _ Head for Kamino. We can see who…”  _

“Jango.” Obi-wan fiddled with the controls as he put them into orbit. “I- I would like to keep him and take care of him.” 

_ “Why?”  _ Jango spoke after a long moment of silence. 

“No kid deserves to be treated like that. Like he’s not important and is fostered off on the next willing person to take him in. I’ve grown to care for the little murder kid and I know what it’s like to feel unwanted.” Obi-wan looked up and met Jango’s eyes. “I know a little Mando’a. Satine taught me but I swear to raise him in the way of your people and if you stick around, he would be a lot more educated on Mandalore culture.” 

Jango looked undecided.  _ “Boba?”  _

Obi-wan turned around to see Boba Fett staring at him with an unreadable look. 

“Why do you want to keep me? No one else does. I’m just a clone like all the others. Maybe I was a little luckier than them but when it comes down to it… I’m still a clone.” Boba stared at Obi-wan. 

Obi-wan felt his heartbreak at the words Boba spoke. It was the same words that Jango’s supposed family said. “Boba, no one is unimportant. Everyone has a part to play in this galaxy. I want to keep you because, despite you trying to kill me every ten minutes, you can be a great person and I want to see you become an even better man. I…” Obi-wan paused. Jedi were not supposed to be having attachments but somewhere along the way, Obi-wan fell for this stubborn man and his son. “I love the both of you. I’m sorry for any pain I may have caused the two of you and I want to make up for it.” 

Boba opened his mouth but Obi-wan continued. 

“I just want to see you happy and wanted Boba because I really want to keep you. You don’t have to call me anything you are uncomfortable with and-” 

“Shut up Di’kut.” Boba ran into his arms and hugged him. “You’ll really keep me?” 

“Yes, Boba. I will keep you. Even death won’t stop me from wanting you. Your Buir proves that fact.” 

Boba and Jango both correct him on his pronunciation. 

Obi-wan rolled his eyes. “I’m starting to think Satine taught me this way as a joke.” 

Boba snickered. “That would be awesome. Teach someone a language as a joke so when they speak it they get it wrong.” Boba paused. “What… what does Buir say?” 

_ “Tell him I say Aliit ori’shya tal’deen.”  _ Jango moved closer to them. 

“Jango says Aleet Oree sha-” Obi-wan gave up as both Fetts burst out laughing. “Basic please?” 

Jango snorted.  _ “It means ‘family is more than blood’. It’s a Mandalorian saying. _ ” 

“Oh. Jango says ‘family is more than blood’. I like that.” Obi-wan hummed. 

“Then I guess I’m your new ade. Can we stop by Florrum on our way back to wherever we are going? I sort of contacted a few bounty hunters and they are making a strike on Windu. I still don’t like him but he’s your aliit. I’m never going to be nice to him but I won’t be like my buir. Sorry, Buir.” 

Obi-wan looked amused. “Please don’t tell me that it’s Hondo Ohnaka. I don’t think I can handle his level of dramatics today.” 

Jango snorted.  _ “And you are not? I’ve been watching you Kenobi. You aren’t exactly subtle yourself. Mr. Drop my outerwear when I meet another Force Sensitive to fight.”  _

Obi-wan’s jaw dropped. “That’s very rude of you to say. I do not drop my robes every time I go into a duel.” 

“Yes, you do,” Boba spoke up. “It’s kind of funny.” 

Obi-wan hid a grin behind a mock angry look. “See if I do anything for you two again.” 

“You better get used to it. You have me and buir with you.” Boba grinned cheekily. 

Obi-wan sighed. “I guess you are right.” 

_ “Obi-wan. Listen carefully because if you mess this up I will come back and kick your shebs. Ni kyr’tayl gai sa’ad. And then say Boba’s name.”  _

“One more time please?” Obi-wan listened carefully as Jango enunciated the more important words. “Boba, your dad wants me to say this…” Obi-wan repeated the words to Boba followed by his name. 

Boba’s eyes filled with tears. “Obi’buir?” 

Obi-wan felt a flutter in his chest. “Yes, Boba?” 

“Vore entye.” Boba hugged him again. 

“You’re very welcome Boba.” 


	3. Pinning For You (Echo/OFC)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is Echo/OFC with Mutual Pining and Mira is my own creation. She has a few quirks that are not human so be prepared for those. 
> 
> Warnings... Fluff, mild angst, Fives being a lil' shit, and Echo being his sweet self.

Mira stared at the troopers as they entered the mess hall. She wished she could sit with them but the other officers would make her an outcast at work if she dared sit with him.

Echo was one handsome trooper. She admired him from afar. He was different from all the other troopers. It was in the way he carried himself. His hair was regulation cut, she guessed and he didn’t have facial hair like Fives, the trooper she saw him with the most. 

Echo looked up and met her gaze across the mess. He gave a small smile and a head nod to her. Fives said something and Echo turned away to punch Fives in the arm. 

Mira looked down at her food. She stabbed her fork harshly through her salad of greens and Nabooian tomatoes. 

He would never go for her. Not when she was a nat-born as they call it. From what she heard the troopers mainly went for twi’leks and other species. Not near-humans like her. All she got that was not human was her eyes. They were sideways split like a Tooka or reptile. Depending on who you asked. 

She looked up and watched Echo as he read something on a datapad while his fellow troopers joked around him and stole each other’s food. 

She only had those few precious moments of interaction with him and just those four times was enough to make her fall in love with the incredibly kind man he was. 

She thought back to the times she met and actually talked with ARC trooper Echo. She was just a mechanic and…

****

_Mira was waist-deep in a vent trying to find the source of the cold air problem. She was teetering on the balls of her feet as she reached down the air shaft to reach the fan control box._

_“Damn things are so far down. That should be a design flaw. Oh look a mechanic just fell down an airshaft. No biggie. We’ll just send the droids.” She talked to herself as she strained to reach a final switch._

_She lost her balance and started to fall. She yelped in fright._

_“Whoa! I got you!” Hands grabbed her waist and pulled her back out of the vent._

_She fell on her feet and looked up at the trooper that just saved her from taking a long no return fall. She only came up to his chin._

_“Thanks…” She trailed off and waited for him to give her his name._

_“Oh. CT-1409, Ma’am.” The trooper gave her a slight head nod with a frown and turned to leave._

_“Hey, Wait!” She reached out and touched his arm. The trooper turned back. “That’s not what I meant. I know you guys have names and if you don’t want to share yours with me then fine. I’ll ask again later but I wanted you to know I wasn’t asking for your number.” She made a face at the last word._

_The trooper just stared at her through his helmet. “You are so sure we will meet again?”_

_Mira shrugged. “Yeah. It’s a big ship but not that big. We will most likely run into each other again.”_

_The trooper turned and walked away. “Maybe next time if we meet, I’ll give you my name.”_

_Mira watched the trooper that just saved her life walk away from her. “If we meet again?” She scoffed. “So unsure. I’ll show them that I’m different.”_

_*****_

And there definitely was a ‘next time’. He saved her yet again and this time… it was a lot more dangerous. 

*****

_Alarms blared as people hurried past her to the escape pods. Mira was lagging behind because she was toting her in-the-process-of-making droid and had a bag of her datapads slung over her shoulder._

_Troopers marched towards the invading battle droids._

_She heard their screams and the shouts of the troopers. She ducked into a closet as battle droids clanked past. She bit her lip when one said,_

_“Hey. I’m sensing a life form around here.”_

_“It’s most likely a clone. Get him.”_

_Their mechanical voices were so frightening in the way they spoke so casually of death._

_The door was ripped open and she shielded herself and her droid._

_Two blaster bolts fired and she braced for impact. When she heard the sounds of metal landing on the floor she turned to see the two battle droids sparking from being hit._

_“Hey! There’s a civie in here.” One trooper called._

_Another stepped in the doorway and she blinked. She recognized that armor. That handprint on the chest was really noticeable._

_The two of them just stared at each other._

_“Trooper Who Saved My Life. That makes two now. How will I ever repay you?” Mira’s voice trembled._

_The one she didn’t know snorted. “Something I should know Vod?”_

_“That’s not my name.”_

_Mira could just about imagine the smile on his face._

_“Good try though. Let’s get you out of here. There’s a ship taking off in the hangar in five minutes.” The trooper motioned for her to leave the closet. “Let’s go before more clankers come back.”_

_She clutched the mess of parts to her chest and hurried down the hall after the two troopers. “You could give me your name now. I mean you did say the next time we met. Granted I didn’t think it would be in the middle of a ship invasion but…”_

_The trooper held up his fist and Mira stopped talking._

_She heard the sound of clanking footsteps._

_“They’ve blocked the short way. We’re going to have to go through the barracks. Com the pilot and tell him to hold off as long as he can.” Mira’s trooper turned a corner to a part of the ship she had never been to._

_Mira was quiet as they snuck through the halls and through a huge room filled with little more than mats on sheets of metal. This is how they were treated? These men died for nat-borns prissy little lives and they were treated like this?_

_Mira held back a scowl. She had a feeling these troopers would misunderstand her and she didn’t want to lose the tentative friendship they had._

_She could feel her vision change with her anger. That wasn’t to be helped. If her pupils narrowed into slits then let them. She can’t control them._

_Mira made it to the hanger and dashed for the last remaining ship big enough to carry passengers._

_She paused before getting on the ship. “Wait! You didn’t tell me your name!”_

_Mira went into the gunship as the pilot lifted it off the floor of the hangar._

_“Echo!” He yelled over the roar of the engines._

_“Mira!” She shouted back as someone pulled her in before the door shut on her and the blast doors were sealed._

_“Echo.” She murmured to herself. It was a good name. Gentle and kind like him. She wondered why he would call himself that though._

_*****_

The third time they met wasn’t that dangerous. No. It was fairly simple compared to the others. There was no saving of lives needed. It was late in the night cycle and…

_***_

_Mira slumped on a bench with a cup of hot caff in her hands and a pastry on a plate in front of her. It was one of those simple ones consisting of fried dough and sugar over the top._

_She thumped her head on the table. She was so tired but she couldn’t sleep. She had nightmares about what could have happened if Echo hadn’t stepped in to save her against those droids._

_“Is this spot taken?” A voice made her lookup._

_She smiled a small grin when she saw who it was. “Not at all Echo.”_

_“You look tired.” Echo sat down with his own caff and a datapad. He set aside the pad and pulled his caff into his hands._

_He took off his helmet and she studied his face. Memorizing the lines and details so when she was faced with him out of armor she would hopefully recognize him._

_She subtly took a deep breath and her vision changed slightly. Echo smelled of blaster fire, fire smoke, and citrus. Somehow that smelled good. Relaxing almost._

_Her shoulders drooped and she laid her head back down by her cup. “Nightmares are a bitch.”_

_Echo snorted. “Yeah, and they never get easier. Always new ones popping up.”_

_She rolled her face to see him. “What are you doing up so late?”_

_“I’m about to go on duty in two hours so I figured to stop and get a cup of caff. I don’t mind the company either. Fives is a bit… much at times.” Echo pulled the datapad closer to him._

_She sat up. “Anything interesting on there?”_

_“Yeah. I’m reading a book about a family that travels to different places on a planet and they keep heading further-”_

_“West? I love that series. The Little House books, yes?” Mira beams. “I still read them even if they are considered ‘kids books’.”_

_Echo blushed faintly. “Well, I need to get caught up with the galaxy somehow.”_

_“Hey. I’m not judging. I said I still read them too. In fact…” Mira pulled out her own datapad from her purse. “Here. Have a look.” She pulled up the right screen and slid it across the tabletop to him._

_“You’re on the third one? I’m only on the second.” Echo read something on her datapad intently._

_“Hey. Gimmie. No spoilers.” She leaned across the table and snatched her datapad out of his hands._

_Echo surrendered the datapad. “What else have you read?”_

_They talked for almost the whole time. From the different books they have read and suggestions for books that they want to read; to their family members and how they acted; to working on this ship. Echo asked a lot of questions and it was nice talking to someone who got her._

_Echo’s wrist beeped. “Sorry. I have to go. It was nice talking to you, Mira. You are very good company.”_

_“Bye Echo.” Mira looked down at the table. Her lone pastry stared back at her. “Wait!” She snatched it up and ran after him. “Here.” She held the pastry out to Echo. “Take it. You probably need to sugar more than I do.”_

_Echo took the fried dough wrapped in a napkin. Their fingers brushed and she felt her face blush at the warmth that spread through her._

_“Thank you, Mira.” Echo turned to leave the mess. “Get some sleep. I’ll keep watch and come get you if there are any problems.”_

_“Thanks, Echo.” She smiled and turned to go get her purse from the table. She might just sleep after all._

_*****_

Their little moment wasn’t unseen and she paid the price for it. Her other officers told her to stop fraternizing with the clones or they will make her transfer to a different part of the army with no clones. 

She couldn’t bear to leave Echo behind so she quietly informed him the next time they met. This time, Echo sought her out. 

******

_Mira was back in the vents again. She was muttering angrily about her work and bosses._

_A knock of knuckles came by the wall she was half-buried in._

_Mira pulled back and just stared at the trooper above her. “Echo.” She spoke evenly._

_“Mira. I was wondering if-” Echo looked shy. His shoulders were nearly pressing against his ears and his cheeks were slightly flushed._

_“Echo.” She interrupted. “My bosses caught us talking that night and if they see us again I’m being transferred out of here and probably to the ship fields.”_

_Echo’s face fell._

_“I don’t want to leave here and I’m sorry.” Mira babbled trying to save things but she knew she was only making things worse. “But we can’t see each other.”_

_“Alright.” Echo turned to leave. His shoulders were straight and his back up but Mira could tell that he was dejected. It was in the way he moved._

_Mira watched him go a whine nearly escaping her throat. Stupid bosses._

_****_

Mira saw Echo take another look at her and she snapped. She wouldn’t let her stupid bosses dictate her life. If she wanted to fraternize with a clone then she would and when she got in trouble she would give them a talking to about certain things. 

Mira stood up with her bowl of food and marched over to Echo’s table. It felt like the whole mess was watching her and about half the troopers actually were with more and more following. 

Echo’s dark eyes looked sad as she approached. Fives was unusually silent. From what Echo told her about him anyway. 

She came closer and closer and whispers started up. She faltered for half a second before renewing her plan. She set her salad bowl on the table next to Echo’s plate with a clank. 

Mira met Echo’s eyes and couldn’t hold back any longer. She did something she had been dreaming about for the past two weeks since she last saw him. Mira cupped his face in her palms and kissed him gently. 

“I’m sorry. I was being an idiot and letting other people dictate what I should do and I’m not doing that anymore. If they want me to transfer out then I will bully my way to staying here. There are perks to being a mechanic that spends most of her time in the vents. You hear everything.” 

Echo reached up and grabbed the back of her hands. 

Mira waited for him to pull away from her. She was only a near-human and… 

Mira’s mind short-circuited when Echo kissed her back. A purr slipped from her lips and she pulled back in shock. She hadn’t purred in years! Her vision had changed into something that she vaguely recognized when she felt strong emotions. 

She ducked her head to hide her eyes but Echo cupped her chin and gently forced her to meet his own amber gaze. 

His thumb rubbed under her left eye. 

“Mesh’la.” He murmured. 

A throat clearing reminded her that they were in fact in the middle of a mess hall filled with people. 

She turned to look at the trooper who did it. 

Fives was grinning at them. “Would you like to sit with us? Bench only, please. There are cadets here.” 

“Oh come on! I’m not that young.” A trooper complained and threw a chunk of bread at Fives. 

Fives full-out laughed. “I’m talking about them,” Fives pointed to a bunch of kids looking wide-eyed at their table. “But… nice to know what you really think of me.” 

Playful bickering started up and Mira sank into the seat beside Echo. She knew she would face a lot of flak for this choice but she wouldn’t regret it. Echo was worth it. 

She happily ate her greens and Nabooian tomatoes while laughing and joking along with Echo’s brothers. This was much better than that awful pinning she felt. She looked up and met the happy look Echo was sporting. 

A purr slipped out. She was happy.


	4. When Lizard Meets Snake (Bobin)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... this one is Boba/Din and Pet Owners AU. This is also a Modern AU. Warning for this include fluff, Grogu being a lil shit, Cara being 'Sneaky', Background Cara/Fennec, Human Grogu, and a few surprise cameos. Also brief mentions of child abuse but not graphic or much to it.

Din knew it was impractical and he would spend ninety percent of the time taking care of it, but… Grogu really wanted a pet. 

Din couldn’t say no to the kid. He adopted him from a rough life and this was the one thing the kid really asked for with the most emotion he had seen out of him. 

So… Din bit the bullet and took his son to a shelter to pick out a pet. He hoped it was a dog because he didn’t think he could handle a cat. 

Barks of dogs rent the air as cats meowed from their cages. Din took one step inside and knew that Grogu would not be able to handle this. He stepped back out and knelt on the ground in front of his kid. 

“Hey. Do you want a dog or a cat or do you want something else?” Din kept his gaze on the boy in front of him. 

Grogu eyed the shelter. “It’s okay. We can see what they have here.” Grogu mumbled. 

“Grogu,” Din spoke softly. “Do you really want a dog or a cat? That’s all that they have here. I am happy to take you somewhere else if you want a different pet.” 

Grogu looked at the loud shelter one more time before facing the car. “Can we go somewhere else?” 

“Sure. Give me one second.” Din stepped in and canceled their appointment with the shelter. He got behind the wheel of his Honda Odyssey, (No it is not a mom car, Cara) fondly nicknamed the Razor Crest because of the color.

He made sure Grogu was buckled before heading to the nearest Petsmart. 

“Grogu? Do you have any ideas on what you want?” Din looked in the rearview mirror as he navigated through traffic. “They have hamsters, guinea pigs, mice, fish?” 

Din prayed to whatever that Grogu would pick a fish. They were so easy to take care of and he didn’t have to do that much like clean a cage full of poop. 

Grogu turned his head to his lap and wouldn’t meet his eyes. 

Din knew that meant that Grogu knew what he wanted but didn’t think Din would get it for him. 

“Grogu?” Din called his name until the kid looked up and met his eyes. “I’m good with most animals. We can get whatever you want.” 

Grogu smiled a toothy smile. “I’ll show you when we get there.” 

“Can I guess?” Din pulled into the parking lot and parked the car. He got out while throwing out names of animals to make Grogu laugh. When Din suggested a horse, Grogu laughed so hard he snorted. 

Din smiled. “You’re right. Where would we keep a horse? I know. How about a dolphin? We can keep it in the pool.” 

Grogu had tears in his eyes as Din pulled a cart from the place by the front doors. “Okay. Where are we headed?” 

Grogu wandered around the store and looked at the different pets. Din followed patiently. 

Grogu got excited when they got to the reptile section. He looked at the lizards and was going to the snakes when Din dropped his hand on his son’s shoulder. 

“Whoa, kid. I draw the line at snakes.” Din saw the smile on Grogu’s face. 

“You said you were good with any animal.” Grogu protested. 

“I said most animals, Womp Rat, and snakes are not one of the animals I am okay with.” Din pointed to the harmless little tree frogs. “What about those?” 

Grogu shook his head. “No. Too little. How about this one?” Grogu tapped on the glass of a cage to a pit of lizards. 

A green and yellow lizard perked up and met Grogu’s finger on the glass. 

“Look! He likes me!” 

Din had never seen Grogu that happy. “Okay. We can get the lizard.” 

A worker came over and started talking with Din about proper care and things that the lizard needed. It all went over Din’s head. 

Heat lamps? Proper cage treatment? Skincare? 

The worker smiled and handed Din a slip of paper. “Here. This is for a chat room about people with unique pets. If you have any questions I’m sure someone on here can help you.” 

Din accepted the paper and tucked it into his wallet. He gathered the things they needed for the lizard. A cage, some sand, a heat rock? A fake log for him to hide in and a red heating lamp. Food was crickets and other insects. 

Din loaded everything in the car after paying for the hefty bounty of things they got. “Okay. Ready to go home, kid?” 

“Yeah. Winta would love to see him.” 

Din hid a grimace at the mention of Grogu’s best friend. Winta was okay but her mother was ready to move on after being widowed and had set her sights on Din. 

“Can I invite Winta over after school tomorrow?” Grogu held the lizard’s box on his lap as Din drove the old car back to their home. 

“As long as her mom is okay with it.” Din turned onto their street. They were finally home. 

*****

It had been two days since the lizard (now fondly called IG-11 after Grogu’s favorite droid on Galaxy Wars), was introduced to their home. 

Grogu had spent the rest of the day with the lizard and then the next hours after school and IG-11 refused to come out from the log. 

Grogu was crying because he thought his lizard was dying and Din was panicking because dealing with a crying kid plus a lizard that panted in a log while not coming out was hard. 

Din pulled out his wallet looking for the card he pulled for a vet from a stack at PetSmart. Something else fluttered to the ground. Din picked it up and sighed with relief. The website might actually help him. 

Din soothed Grogu and headed for his laptop. “Let’s see what these people have to say.” 

Din entered the web address and was directed to a chat room username maker. Din sighed. He hated thinking of usernames. 

He typed LizardDad2 into the bar and was relieved when it went through. The chat room opened up to him and Din began his questions. 

**LizardDad2: Does anyone know what’s wrong with my lizard? It is panting and staying in its log we got it.**

A line at the bottom caught his attention. 

**snakeking is typing…**

**Snakeking: It sounds like it’s too hot. Do you have a heat lamp and a heating rock in his terrarium at the same time?**

**LizardDad2: Yes. Should I not do that?**

Din looked over at his son trying to coax IG-11 out of the log with a cricket. He looked back at the screen to see he had two messages. 

**Snakeking: Turn off the heat lamp. Poor guy is probably roasting.**

**Snakeking: We don’t eat lizards here.**

Din snorted and went over to the wall and unplugged the heat lamp. He moved back to his computer to see he had three more messages. 

**Snakeking: He should be cool enough to come out in a few minutes.**

**Snakeking: Hey, you’re new on here, aren’t you?**

**Snakeking: I’ve never seen your username on here before and I would remember that one.**

Din felt his cheeks heat. Was this guy… flirting with him? Din didn’t have much experience determining flirting from other things. 

Cara literally pointed out what Omera was doing. Din felt so embarrassed and didn’t know how to tell her he likes guys so he avoided her as much as possible. 

A ding on his laptop forced his attention back to the screen. 

**Snakeking: Hey, you still there LizardDad? I didn’t scare you off, did I?**

**LizardDad2: No. Just making sure that my son’s lizard was okay.**

The line that said snakeking is typing went in and out a few times like the person on the other end was writing and erasing what they were going to originally say. 

Finally, they came back with…

**Snakeking: Well, if you have any more questions feel free to ask us. We are all friends here.**

They stopped chatting after that. 

Din closed the laptop lid as Grogu’s excited yells met his ears. 

“He’s coming out! Look!” 

Din turned and saw the scaly green and yellow face peek out from the mouth of the log. Din smiled a relieved smile. Maybe this site was a good idea. 

*****

Two weeks later and Din chatted constantly with SnakeKing whenever he could. He didn’t know much the guy was incredibly private but then again, so was Din. 

All he managed to learn was the guy was a male in his forties and that the chat group was a local one so he must live in the same city as Din or nearby. 

Everyone so often, snakeking would flirt with him over DM and Din didn’t know how to handle it. He would usually say something about Grogu and then Snakeking would stop talking to him for a few days until Din had yet another question about the lizard he had adopted as much as Grogu. 

That Friday, almost two weeks after IG-11 became a part of their family, Cara had volunteered to take Grogu for the night. She had muttered the words for Din to go out and have some adult time with a wink. 

Din had flushed and stammered and Cara just swept Grogu out of the house for some fun at this great arcade she knew. Grogu had eagerly left to spend some time with Aunt Cara. 

Din was alone with the lizard. Din looked over at the other occupant of the house. IG-11 stuck his tongue out before clambering off his rock and into his log for a nap. 

“Great.” Din slumped on the couch. He spotted his laptop and a flush lit up his cheeks. Snakeking should be on right now. He could…

No. Meeting people online was a bad idea. Snakeking could be lying about everything, though who would lie about being in their forties? Maybe an even older guy who wants to live in the past? 

Din shuddered and put on some TV. He didn’t want to talk to Snakeking. Din pulled out a beer and then put it back for some stronger stuff. 

Din took a few slow gulps of the whiskey in his glass before heading over to the couch. 

He was ten minutes into his second or third glass of whiskey and a basketball game when his phone pinged. 

Din sat up quickly and whiskey sloshed out of his glass on the carpet. Thinking it was Cara he swore as he reached for his phone. He knew drinking was a bad idea. If Grogu needed him he couldn’t drive to get him.

Din squinted at the screen and saw that it was only a DM from Snakeking. 

**Snakeking: Hey LizardDad you on? My snake just shed her skin and she looks gorgeous.**

Below was an attached picture of a yellow and black spotted snake. 

**LizardDad2: She is sweet but I’m more into guys. Sadly no one I’ve met interests me.**

Din barely held back from adding a ‘besides you’ to the end of that. 

Snakeking didn’t respond for a while. 

**LizardDad2: Snakeking? You there?**

The words that signaled he was typing popped up and down for a good three minutes. Din watched it fascinated by the white letters appearing and disappearing. 

Finally, he responded. 

**Snakeking: But… your son?**

Always happy to talk about Grogu, Din eagerly typed back. 

**LizardDad2: Adopted. I got him about a year ago from a bad situation. I have a friend in the police department who is friends with the mayor who vouched for me and I got custody of him. I’m a single dad of two. A boy and a lizard.**

**Snakeking: Wow. You got friends in high places, don’t you?**

**LizardDad2: Not really. I’ve only met Cara two years ago on a job. She kind of attached herself to me and declared she was going to be my friend.**

**Snakeking: I see.**

Din frowned. 

**LizardDad2: Those words sound ominious. Omenious. Crap. I can’t spell right now.**

**Snakeking: Have you been drinking? Where’s your son?**

**LizardDad2: Out with Cara and yes. He’s spending the night with her so… I’m free. Not that I have anyone to spend it with. Except you.**

**LizardDad2: Hey, you aren’t lying about being in your forties are you? You aren’t some really old guy who likes snakes and dream about being younger?**

**Snakeking: Okay Lizard, I want you to go drink some water and take some Tylenol and go to bed. When your kid gets dropped back off tomorrow we can talk then.**

**LizardDad2: Because I really want to meet you and I think we could be great together. You with your snakes and me with my lizard. Wait! You like kids right?**

**Snakeking: LIZARD! Go to bed! Go drink some water and get some sleep.**

“Yes sir,” Din muttered automatically. That tone could be felt all the way through the screen. 

Din logged out missing Snakeking’s last remark. 

****

Din woke up with a headache and the memory of telling Snakeking that he was gay and wanted to meet him and spend time with him. Din looked at his phone as the messages between them got worse and worse. 

Fuck did he really imply that he wanted to meet him because they would be great together? What kind of sap did that make him? 

Din swore he would never touch whiskey again. It made him into a sappy drunk. 

Din paused when he got to the last message. 

**Snakeking: When you are sober we can discuss a meeting. I’m good with kids so… your son isn’t a problem.**

Din felt hope rising up. 

Din made a breakfast of pancakes and cheesy scrambled eggs. Bacon was frying when Grogu got home with Cara. 

“Look!” Grogu ran into the room. “Dad look at what Cara won for me! She was amazing with the hunting games and she beat the high score. Someone named Boba is going to be really mad.” 

Din looked over the giant slinky in Grogu’s hands. “Cool. I’m glad you had fun.” 

“Oh! And I won this throwing the balls into those holes. Here.” Grogu held out a tiny plastic lizard. “Do you think if we put it in IG-11’s cage he will have a friend?” 

“Let’s wait and ask Snakeking first. IG-11 might eat it.” Din flipped some bacon in the skillet on the stove. 

Grogu frowned. “Dad? What’s screwing?” 

Din nearly dropped the plate of bacon. “Where did you hear that?” Din hoped Grogu meant like screwdrivers type of screw and not the adult version. 

“Aunt Cara. She got a phone call from her girlfriend last night and said she couldn’t come over because she was with me and you were home screwing.” Grogu wrinlkled his nose. “What did you hang up?” 

Din felt like banging his head into a wall. “Did you already have breakfast?” Din nearly shouted out. 

Grogu nodded his head. “Yes! Aunt Cara took me to her favorite donut shop and then we stopped by her work for her keys. Dad, did you know Cara was a police officer? She gets to deal with bad guys all day. I think I want to be a police officer when I grow up.” 

“I’m sure Aunt Cara would love that.” Din let Grogu’s chatter go in one ear and out the other as he went over the conversation in his mind for appropriate topics for little kids.

After breakfast, Din sat at the table with his laptop while Grogu played with his toys on the carpet. 

Din logged into the chatroom and typed his question on toys and lizards. He got a no from several people. 

He was about to shut his laptop lid but a DM from Snakeking caught his eyes. 

**Snakeking: Lizard, if you still really want to meet up I’ll be at the park by the police department at 2 this afternoon. I’m watching my little nephews so bring your son if you want to.**

Din’s breath caught in his throat. “Hey, kid. What do you think about visiting that park by Aunt Cara’s work this afternoon?” 

Grogu looked up from his play fight with planes. “You mean the one with the swirly slide and chairs?” 

“Yes.” Din smiled at his son’s cheer of excitement. 

“Cool! I’ll go get my jacket!” Grogu got up, his air battle forgotten. 

“Whoa, little Womp Rat.” Din caught the boy around the waist. “I said this afternoon. That means after lunch.” 

“Aw. I wanted to go now.” Grogu crossed his arms over his chest. 

“Yes but if we go now we will miss the new kids that are going to be there.” Din lifted Grogu in the air as the kid laughed and squealed.

“Put me down Dad!” Grogu yelled. 

Did tossed Grogu up and caught him before setting him on his feet. “Come on. I do have a few things to do before we go to the park so grab your jacket and shoes.” 

Grogu shouted all the way down the hall to his room and came back with his shoes thumping on the floor. His green jacket with the hood that had huge ears was on his back. “Come on Dad. Let’s go.” 

Din slipped on his own shoes, made sure he had his wallet and keys and locked up their home. They got in the car and headed out for Din’s errands. 

****

Din pulled up to the park with nerves wracking his body. He pulled the key from the ignition of his car. He nearly hit a newer silver truck with his door before he got out of his car. 

“Careful Grogu. Don’t hit the car next to us.” Din led the way to the park looking for someone who could be Snakeking. 

With a groan Din remembered that he left the house without solidifying plans with Snakeking. 

“Stupid,” Din muttered. He looked over the people at the park, looking for a man in his forties with at least two boys with him. 

“Dad! Can I go play?” Grogu tugged on his jacket. 

Din looked down at the kid. “Sure. Play nicely and…” 

“Don’t get hurt. I know Dad.” Grogu gave him a quick hug and ran for the playground. 

Din watched him go. 

“He’s a good kid, Lizard.” A rough deep voice at his back made him turn quickly. 

“Snake?” Din eyed up the new person. 

The guy wore a brown jacket with black pants. He was shorter and stockier than Din and he was wearing a hat along with a mask that covered half his face. Brown eyes sparkled dangerously at him.

“Not what you expected.” Snake goaded him like he was tired of people turning him down. 

Din shook his head and smiled at him. “You’re exactly what I expected. Want to sit down?” 

Din sunk onto a bench, nerves gone as he talked with Snake. About ten minutes into their conversation Din frowned. “You know, I never got your name.” 

“And I don’t know yours.” Snake tossed a grin over at him. 

“Oh. Din. Din Djarin.” Din held out his hand on reflex. 

Snake eyed it. “Boba.” He clasped his forearm instead of his hand. 

“Why the mask and hat?” Din watched Grogu run around with a couple of black-haired and tan little boys. 

Boba snorted. 

The sound was so hurt-filled that Din turned to face him. 

“I had an accident with some acidic agent and burned half my face. That good enough for you, pretty boy.” Boba stood up to leave but was stopped by Grogu. 

“Whoa! Is that really true?” Grogu stared up at Boba with awe. “Mister. Did you really do that? My dad has scars too and I have some from my first family.” Grogu held out his arm where the circular burns were etched into his skin. “Aunt Cara rescued me and then Dad adopted me. He’s the best and I wish he had someone like Aunt Cara has Fennec.” 

Din felt his face getting redder and redder as Grogu kept talking. 

“Aunt Cara says that Dad needs a good-” 

“Okay, Womp Rat. That’s enough.” Din held his hand loosely over Grogu’s mouth. He held firm even when Grogu licked his palm. 

Boba did something startling. He let out a deep laugh. “Is that so? Well, why don’t you go back to playing with Fives and Echo and I will let you see my scars another day.” 

Din let go of his kid cautiously. 

“Okay. Bye Mister.” Grogu headed back to the twin boys. “Be good Dad. Play nice and don’t get hurt.” Grogu shot him a mischievous smile and ran off. 

“Are you Din?” Boba was so close to him Din felt flustered. 

“Am I what?” Din hoped his face wasn’t as red as it felt. 

“Are you going to play nice?” Boba chuckled and his breath hit Din’s ear. 

Din took a step away. “There are children here.” He hissed. 

Boba’s brown eyes were sparkling with laughter. He let out bursts of guffaws. It blended in with the kids’ screams and shouts around them to make a happy sound. 

“I’ll play nice if you play nice.” Din teased back. 

“Deal.” Boba shook his hand. 

“Boba. Boba. Why does that name sound familiar?” Din wracked his brain to remember. “Oh. You had the high score at Ducky’s right? The hunting game?” 

“Had?” Boba arched a brow. 

“Yeah. Grogu was telling me about it. Cara beat your high score and won him one of those giant Slinkys.” Din smirked at him. “Someone has been kicked off his throne oh mighty king.” 

Boba scowled. “We are going back there and I challenge your friend to a shootout.” 

“So… is that you asking me out because if that was, that’s terrible, inviting my friend along.” Din lost his grin as Boba let out a snort. 

“No, it’s not because if we invite my friend it would be a double date.” Boba grinned. “Your kid said it. My friend and your friend are together.” 

Din sighed. “Fine. Double date at Ducky’s. When…?” 

“Friday works for me. My father would have Fives and Echo so…” 

“Friday is alright with me.” Din peeked over at Boba to see him smiling. The fabric of the mask pulled up at the corners. 

“It’s a date Lizard.” 

“I’ll see you there Snake.” 


	5. Eat Your Veggies (Jangobi)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... Jangobi and 3+1 things. I chose three times Jango shared food with Obi-wan and one time Obi-wan shared with Jango. 
> 
> This is a modern AU and they are teachers. 
> 
> Warnings... Idiots being idiots. Fluff, a smidge of angst and lots of humor, Luke being adorable, and jokes about vegetables.

Jango knew it was wrong. He could get sick. Who knew what kind of germs and people Kenobi had been around lately. 

He  _ was  _ a school teacher. Kids carried sicknesses and Jango could get sick. But it was an absent-minded thing. To be having a meal and just share food. Or to be seated together and picking the things Obi-wan didn’t like off his plate and putting things Jango didn’t like onto his. 

It was… habit. So when their friends pointed it out, Jango took note of it. 

He had been friends with Obi-wan for years. Since Obi-wan started at the elementary school where he worked. Jango was the baseball coach and P.E teacher at the middle school. 

Since they lived in such a small town, the two schools were right next to each other with only a fence separating the younger kids from the older ones. 

Jango had taken to going over to the elementary school on his lunch breaks. Obi-wan had roughly the same time as him and they could always snatch a few minutes to scarf down some food and talk. 

But… ten years of this and they were still just friends. Despite Jango having a crush on the man. He hid it away after Obi-wan had talked about this girl he was seeing. Satine Kryze. The English teacher at the high school. Which was down the road a few blocks away. 

Jango had no clue what Obi-wan and Satine had in common. One taught bratty teenagers and the other taught bratty six-year-olds. Okay. Maybe they did have something in common. 

Jango could handle kids. Don’t get him wrong. He had a whole houseful from his older sister Arla to his brothers that his parents adopted who then adopted more kids. When his family got together there were a lot of screaming kids around. 

Jango had no kids himself but hoped one day… that dream was tucked away along with the dream of Obi-wan ever wanting to be with him. 

Obi-wan was straight. Jango had to remember that. But… their friends always insisted they were together when they saw them sharing food. It was weird. 

Jango leaned back in his chair in his work office. He didn’t have a class for another twenty minutes so he was free to try to figure this out for a little bit. 

There were three times that really stood out to him. The first was just after baseball season and Obi-wan had treated him to some tickets to see an older team play in a city a few hours away. They had rounded up three of Obi-wan’s friends and fellow teachers and set out for a game. A little while in and Jango got…

*****

_ “Hey. I’m hungry. Who else is?” Jango stood up from his seat and was followed by Anakin and Myles.  _

_ “Get me some nachos, please?” Obi-wan called after them as they stepped onto the stairs leading out of the stadium. _

_ They headed for the concession stand, Mace and Obi-wan staying behind. Jango waited in line for food.  _

_ Anakin ordered a couple of sodas and water bottles. Myles got a few candy bars. Jango stepped up and ordered Obi-wan’s nachos and a soft pretzel for himself.  _

_ They carried their food back to their seats. Jango sat next to Obi-wan and handed him his nachos. The game was still in progress.  _

_ “What’d we miss?” Jango leaned over and stole the jalapenos from Obi-wan’s nachos and absently handed him the cheese that came with his pretzel. Jango saw Anakin and Mace’s look. “What?” He paused with a slice of pepper in his hand.  _

_ Mace shook his head. “You are so married.”  _

_ Jango hoped his natural darkened skin tone hid his blush. Jango looked over at Obi-wan and saw his face all the way up to his ears were a bright red. He mentally thanked his mother in his head for giving him his darker complexion. If he were any more like his father, his own embarrassment would be as obvious as Obi-wan’s.  _

_ “We are not married, Mace. We’re not like that.” Obi-wan looked severely uncomfortable.  _

_ Myles shot Jango a sympathetic look. Myles was Jango’s friend since grade school and he knew exactly why Jango would have been hurt by Obi-wan’s vehement protest.  _

_ “Yeah. We are not married and Obi-wan doesn’t like jalapenos. That’s why I did that.” Jango tried to ignore the hurt and rejection welling up in him.  _

_ Mace opened his mouth to respond but one of the players just hit a home run and the stand started cheering.  _

_ Jango turned his attention back to the game. His hurt was pushed aside by the fact that Obi-wan would never like him like that and there was no point agonizing over it like the teenagers that Mace and Myles taught.  _

_ He missed the eye-rolling Mace and Anakin did.  _

  
  


_ **** _

That one was a good starting point but Jango couldn’t make sense of it. Obi-wan was obviously uncomfortable with the fact that people assume they are together. He was into women. Why did his friends insist on making him upset with comments about him being with another man?

Jango moved on from that thought. He only has fifteen minutes left before he has to step out for class. 

The next one of note was the teacher/student family picnic spring two years ago. 

******

_ They set up games for the kids and there was a lot of food. Parents brought things and teachers brought dishes. Jango had set up some of the booths and volunteered to be dropped in a dunk tank for half the morning.  _

_ His students took great glee in making him fall into the water. He was dunked twelve times by his players before he was rescued.  _

_ “Okay children. Mr. Fett needs a break. Mr. Windu from the highschool is going to be up next.” Obi-wan shooed away the kids.  _

_ Jango could see teenagers gathering around the balls to throw. He tossed a sympathetic look at Mace. “Good luck.”  _

_ The History teacher looked at him sardonically. “Oh what I’m getting for this, is worth my students dunking me in a tub of water.” Mace turned to Obi-wan. “You will have them ready on Monday.”  _

_ “Yes, and I will even bring you coffee every morning for a week.” Obi-wan smiled at Mace and handed Jango a towel.  _

_ Jango rubbed it vigorously over his short dark hair. He slung it around his neck and slipped on his sneakers. His wet shorts and tank top clung to him as he waved an arm out. “After you?”  _

_ Jango noticed Obi-wan’s face was a little flushed and suggested they sit in the shade with their lunch. Maybe the weather was too warm for him? He was a redhead and they do tend to burn easily. At least based on what he has read and seen.  _

_ They got their food and sat down on a bench. They were joined by Anakin, his wife Padme, and their twins who were one year away from being in school. Silas and Myles sat down on the other side of Jango and… and Satine was sitting across from Padme as the two women talked books. Or… Jango listened closer. Fashion in books?  _

_ Jango shuddered and moved to place the tomato, onions, and lettuce from his burger onto Obi-wan’s plate. He scooped the part of potato salad Obi-wan had pushed to the side and the pickles from his own burger.  _

_ Jango felt eyes on him and looked up to see the whole table (minus the four-year-olds) looking at him. Or them.  _

_ “What?” Jango snapped.  _

_ “Do they do that often?” Satine with her perfect blonde hair in some kind of twist turned to look at Miles and Silas. “Act like they are married?”  _

_ “We’re not.” Jango snapped. He really tried to hide his anger at the woman Obi-wan loved at some point. He didn’t know what happened to break them up but he was thankful they did.  _

_ Myles shot him a disapproving look and a toss of his head towards the seat next to him.  _

_ Jango turned and saw that Obi-wan was smiling. “We’re just friends Satine. Jango doesn’t like most vegetables but he really should eat them.”  _

_ Jango looked back at Myles to see him smack his forehead and sigh.  _

_ “My Mama says I should eat my vegetables. If you don’t you won’t grow big. Is that why my daddy is taller than you? Because you don’t eat your veggies?”  _

_ Jango and Luke who had spoken the comment were the only ones not laughing.  _

_ “Yeah… Jango… Is that why... I’m taller... than you?” Anakin wheezed between his chuckles. _

_ Jango scowled and picked up his burger. “You’re all jerks.” He muttered before taking a bite of his food. “Especially you and your genes Skywalker.”  _

_ “Don’t worry. In five years they will be your students and you will have to deal with them most days.” Anakin took a bite of his salad with a pointed smirk.  _

_ “I’ll be mysteriously retired in four years.” Jango ignored Anakin’s faces as Anakin ate his veggies. “Besides, what if your kids inherit Padme’s height.”  _

_ “That will never happen.  _ **_My_ ** _ kids eat their veggies.” Anakin laughed.  _

_ Jango glared and the moment passed.  _

_ **** _

There was one more memorable moment that Jango could recall when Obi-wan’s friends made fun of him when Jango shared his food with him. It didn’t make sense and this happened only this year, two weeks ago in fact. 

It was Friday and they had gathered after school with Anakin, Myles, and Mace to grade papers. They were in the towns only diner and…

*****

_ Jango shifted his grade book to the side as a waitress put down a couple of plates.  _

_ “Looks like tough work. As a mom with a kiddo of my own, you have my utmost respect.” She walked off with her tray tucked under her arm.  _

_ Jango made a few more marks as Obi-wan shuffled some papers with childish drawings on them.  _

_ Mace scowled and rubbed his temples. “I swear what are you teaching these kids Kenobi because their handwriting is awful. Do you teach them penmanship at all?”  _

_ Obi-wan looked up with innocent kitten eyes. “I teach them the beginnings. If you want the middle, look at Jango and Anakin.”  _

_ “Whoa! I only teach fitness. That requires no handwriting.” Jango looked up briefly from his scorebook.  _

_ “Hey.” Anakin scowled. “Kids are kids and they are going to have bad handwriting.”  _

_ “With that attitude no wonder why when they reach high school their writing sucks.” Myles snipped.  _

_ The smell of the food caught Jango’s attention and he shifted the green beans on his plate to Obi-wan’s before taking the man’s fries.  _

_ There was silence at the table. Jango looked up from his food to see Myles sighing and Mace shaking his head.  _

_ “Every time. Every time you two are together, Jango steals your food. Do you not care, Obi?” Anakin raised his eyes to the ceiling.  _

_ Jango flicked a balled-up piece of paper at him. “Quit your melodramatics or I might just sign you up for this spring’s drama club. Plus… I have an in with the Principal.”  _

_ Myles snorted. “Yeah, because you plan on dating him. Sure.”  _

_ Obi-wan gave a startled meep before fumbling his fork. The metal utensil hit the floor and Jango looked over at Obi-wan.  _

_ “You okay?” Jango looked over the second-grade teacher with concern.  _

_ “I’m fine,” Obi-wan grunted. He bent down to pick up his fork.  _

_ Jango eyed the expanse of his back. Those lean shoulders made him want to… _

_ ***** _

Jango’s phone dinged a warning and Jango sat up with a sigh. Obi-wan had been ignoring him since that last Friday. 

Jango would go over to his classroom but Obi-wan would already be gone or the lights would be out and the door shut. 

Jango sighed and stood up as he heard his students chatter. He stepped out onto the basketball court that they housed PE in. “Alright. Run two laps around the court and then have a seat. We’re going to be doing something new.” 

******

Jango was locking up the gym. The school was out and he was heading home. He had a long day and he didn’t think he could handle much more of kids. 

Jango saw a figure by his truck and came to a slow stop about three feet from his car. 

“Obi-wan?” Jango frowned. The teacher looked frazzled and his hair was wild like he had been running his fingers through it. 

“Okay. I have to ask. I know it’s impolite and extremely crass but do you like anyone?” 

Jango frowned. “I don’t understand. I do like people. I’m not a social outcast.” 

Obi-wan laughed hysterically. He ran his fingers through his hair, messing it up even more. “Don’t understand. Story of our lives.” Obi-wan stilled. He cocked his head to the side and spoke words that made Jango’s heart stall in his chest. 

“I’m bi. I like women and men.” 

Jango felt like his mouth was dry. He licked his lips a couple of times and spoke quietly. “I’m gay. I like you.” 

Obi-wan’s laugh became self-deprecating. “All these years. All these years of liking you but doing nothing about it because I thought you were ace with a penchant for stealing my food but in reality you are-” 

Jango’s mind had blanked when he heard Obi-wan, the object of his affections for the past ten years, say that he returned those feelings. 

Jango leaned forward and kissed Obi-wan gently. “You could have asked. Myles knew.” 

“You could have asked too. All my friends know.” Obi-wan sounded breathless. 

“So we’re both idiots.” Jango shrugged. “What else is new?” 

“Do… would you like to join me for dinner on Sunday? We can have the night to prep ourselves to meet our students on Monday.” Obi-wan’s grey-blue eyes met Jango’s own. 

“I’d like that. Five work for you?” Jango took a step closer making Obi-wan take a step back. 

“Five’s fine.” Obi-wan was pressed against the door to his silver truck. 

Jango kissed him a lot longer this time. A whoop reached his ears and he pulled back. 

Anakin was standing four parking spaces away with a huge grin on his face. Myles was standing next to him. 

“Finally you stupid idiots!” Anakin cups his mouth and yells across the parking lot. 

“Don’t make out for too long, Jango! This is a school!” Myles shot him a thumbs-up before getting into his car. 

Anakin climbed in the seat of his own SUV. He pulled to a stop next to them. “I’m hosting a party. Saturday. My house. Three pm. Be there or we will hunt you down.” Anakin waved cheerfully before driving away. 

Obi-wan and Jango shared looks. 

“He’s your friend.” Jango nodded to his truck. “Do you need a ride?” 

“I’m beginning to rethink my friend choices and yes. I would like that.” Obi-wan got into his truck. “Drive on.” 

****

Saturday rolled around and Jango found himself sitting at a table in the Skywalker’s backyard. A plate of food was in front of him. Obi-wan plopped down next to him. 

Jango started when Obi-wan’s hand was on his plate. Obi-wan scooped up his coleslaw he really took to be polite and deposited some potato salad on his plate. 

“You really should eat your veggies you know. Some day you might just be taller than Anakin.” Obi-wan teased. 

Jango rolled his eyes. “Hahaha. That joke will never be gone will it?” 

“Nope.” Obi-wan took a forkful of Jango’s coleslaw and put it in his mouth. 

“Did he seriously do all this just for us getting together?” Jango looked around at most of their colleagues as they ate food and talked while those who had kids played with the terror twins. 

“Of course I did.” Anakin draped his arms around the two of them. “Ten years. Ten years of ridiculousness between you two. So yeah. I’m going to throw a party when it gets resolved. Now, if you two actually resolved the tension I will even bring you a cake.” 

Jango sat up quickly and threw Anakin’s arm off him. “You wouldn’t dare.” He narrowed his eyes on a smirking Anakin. 

“Hey, Padme! What flavor of cake am I bringing on Monday to work?” Anakin shouted across the yard never taking his eyes off Jango. 

“Two passionfruit ones!” Padme shouted back before going back to her conversation. 

Anakin grinned. “Have fun on Sunday Jango. Oh. And, make sure you eat your veggies.” 


	6. Promised to Court (Ahsoka/Fives)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay. A new ship I'm trying out and I haven't really read anything on this before so... I hope you enjoy it. Prompts were Ahsoka/Fives and 5+1 things. I chose kisses. 
> 
> A little background on this one. Barriss did not bomb the Jedi temple framing Ahsoka. Therefore Ahsoka did not leave the Jedi order. 
> 
> Palpatine was discovered early and he escaped. The war is still going on and has been for two years at this point in time. 
> 
> That means Ahsoka is sixteen and Fives is older. 
> 
> Warnings... Fluff, minor injury, big brother Rex, slight references to adult situations, and threats with Cody.

Ahsoka knew they were platonic. That doesn’t mean she secretly wished for more. She was a Jedi in training and the code was very specific. Attachments were forbidden. 

If Barriss knew what was in her mind would she still be her friend? Would she still have the Jedi if she acted on her impulses?

Then again there was always her Master’s “secret” relationship. Everyone in the 501st knew about it and she was pretty sure the 212th knew too. Her master was not subtle. 

But… she also was his commanding officer. That was a no-go. 

She was conflicted. What did Fives feel for her and why did he keep platonically kissing her cheeks or montrals? It was all in playful gestures. He would be teasing and then he would either kiss her cheeks or top of her head. 

There was that one time when…

****

_ A trooper came running down the hall towards her. “Commander!” Fives’ voice was filled with relief. “You have to hide me.”  _

_ “Fives!” Came a roar from down the hall. Loud footsteps marched in their direction.  _

_ “You didn’t see me.” Fives ducked into a storage closet behind her.  _

_ “Commander.” Rex was almost running down the hall. He came to a stop in front of her.  _

_ Ahsoka stifled a chuckle. Rex’s armor was pained a solid blue. There were no white spots anywhere except for the jaig eyes on his helmet which was under his arm. In white lettering across his chest plate were the words Captain Blue Tooka.  _

_ “Have you seen Fives, Commander?” Tightly leashed energy surrounded Rex.  _

_ Ahsoka was sure if the Captain caught him right now, Fives would be sentenced to running drills until he died. She thought quickly. What was behind her on the ship?  _

_ “I think he went to the mess.” Ahsoka pointed in the right direction. “If you hurry you might catch him.”  _

_ Rex gave her a tight nod and marched off down the hall. When he turned the corner, Ahsoka waited a few more minutes before knocking on the door. “You’re clear.”  _

_ Fives tumbled out of the closet with a grin. “What did you think of my art project?” _

_ Ahsoka smiled. “It was nice. How did you do it?”  _

_ “Well, it started with Echo saying that the Captain’s jaig eyes looked like tooka ears and then Hardcase dared me to paint the Captain’s armor with-” Fives began. He jumped and looked up when he heard an enraged roar of his name. “Gotta go. Thanks, Cyar’ika.” Fives placed a kiss on her cheek before bolting down the hall. _

_ Ahsoka was frozen as an angry Captain brushed past her with a scowl. She vaguely heard Rex threaten to have a chat with her as he passed.  _

_ All Ahsoka could feel was the ghost of Fives’ lips pressed to her cheek and the scratchy feeling of his facial hair gently scraping her skin.  _

_ **** _

Ahsoka sighed and leaned back in her chair. That was only the first. They seemed to get more and more… gentle and lingering the more he did it. The second time was almost like the first. Fives was causing mischief again and had worse than just Rex after him. 

****

_ Ahsoka was in Anakin’s office trying to figure out how to do a report. She was old enough now that she needed to add her input on the missions they did. She scrunched her nose as she read the next part. “Mission documentation? What is…?”  _

_ Footsteps came pounding down the hall and a figure opened the door and slid behind it before palming to button to shut it. The trooper panted for breath.  _

_ “Fives?” Ahsoka looked over at the grinning man. “What did you get into now?”  _

_ “Hello, Commander. Mind if I hide out in here for a bit?” Fives sat down in the chair opposite her.  _

_ Ahsoka turned back to her report when it looked like Fives wasn’t going to share.  _

_ “Want to know what I did? I took Echo’s reg manuals and hid them. He is so focused on the rules. I replaced them with some good reading material.” Fives smirked. “He wasn’t too happy about that.”  _

_ Ahsoka felt a smile stretch across her lips. She shook her head. “One of these days Echo is going to beat you and all I’m going to do is laugh.”  _

_ “But you’ll be by my bedside when Kix fixes me up?” Fives clasped his hands over his heart.  _

_ “If Kix fixes you up. He might just let you suffer.” Ahsoka smirked as Fives gasped loudly.  _

_ “How dare you, Commander! I am sure Kix, my vod, would not leave me to suffer any injuries I sustain.”  _

_ Ahsoka frowned. “You know, when it’s just you and me you don’t need to call me Commander. You can call me by name.”  _

_ Fives seemed speechless. “Commander I-”  _

_ Ahsoka raised her eye marking.  _

_ “Ahsoka.” Fives managed to make saying her name the most awe-inspiring thing he ever came across.  _

_ Ahsoka suppressed the delighted shiver that raced through her body. “Fives.” Ahsoka smiled. “You were saying about Kix and him not healing you.”  _

_ “Yeah, I- Wait a minute!” Fives scowled at her. “Co… Ahsoka that’s not funny.”  _

_ Ahsoka busted up laughing. She quieted down when there was a knock on the door. “Are you almost done Snips? I need the room in about ten minutes.”  _

_ “Yes, Master. I’ll be done when you need it.” Ahsoka rolled her eyes. “He’s so not subtle. I think half the Jedi Order knows about his relationship with Senator Amidala.”  _

_ “Why don’t they do anything? I thought Jedi aren’t supposed to have relationships.” Fives leaned back in the chair.  _

_ “We aren’t but I think the Order is ignoring it for two reasons. One is because there is a war going on and they need every available Jedi.” Ahsoka gathered her datapads.  _

_ “And the other…?” Fives almost looked hopeful for a moment.  _

_ “When I was growing up there were rumors about a prophecy about a Chosen One who would bring balance to the Force. Many believe that Skyguy is that person.” Ahsoka looked over at Fives.  _

_ “The future of the Jedi is in Skywalker’s hands? I think you better save yourself as much as you can. If Skywalker is the chosen one then you are in for a wild ride.” Fives stood up as Ahsoka made her way to the door.  _

_ She halted when she pushed the button to open the doors when she felt the pressure of something soft and scratchy on her montrals. Did he…?  _

_ “Thanks, Ahsoka.” Fives walked out of the room without a look back.  _

_ Ahsoka stood there, flustered at the feel of Fives’ lips and facial hair making contact with her sensitive skin again.  _

_ ***** _

The third time was even longer than the first two. He almost seemed to breathe her in when he kissed her montrals again. She could still remember exactly how it felt…

***

_ Ahsoka bounced on her feet in preparation for the battle ahead. She stretched her muscles as much as she could in a corner away from the other men preparing to go to the planet’s surface. They managed to get rid of the blockade and now they were heading to the planet below to offer aid and to drive the enemy back.  _

_ Ahsoka looked over mid-stretch as a trooper came up by her side. “Fives.” She greeted.  _

_ “Hey, Commander. You ready for this?” Fives pulled off his helmet.  _

_ “As I’ll ever be.” Ahsoka turned her to face him.  _

_ A stack of crates mostly hid them from the rest of the men, so when Fives pulled her to him and hugged her tightly before softly kissing her head, he wasn’t seen.  _

_ Ahsoka stood stiff in his arms as his scent of forest/blastersmoke/cleansoap filled her nose. The feel of his mouth against her sensitive montrals about did her in.  _

_ Did he know what sort of feelings he was making her feel when he did that? Her montrals were much more sensitive than certain points on a humanoid’s body. Her lekku was even more so. She sort of dreaded when Fives kissed her there. There would be no hiding her reaction.  _

_ Ahsoka pulled away as she heard someone approach. Fives heard a few seconds after she did and respectfully moved away from her.  _

_ “Commander. We’re ready to head out.” Rex came around the corner of the crates. “Fives?” Rex narrowed his eyes. “Any mischief you two cause will be punished. I want no funny business on the battlefield.”  _

_ “Sir, yes Sir,” Fives spoke automatically at Rex’s stern tone.  _

_ Ahsoka arched an eye marking at Rex. “I still outrank you Captain and I doubt that you can punish me.”  _

_ “Yes but Fives is under me so if you cause trouble and Fives was a part of it then he will be in trouble for you.” Rex put on his helmet. “Come on. Let’s move out.”  _

_ “How is that fair?” Ahsoka followed Rex.  _

_ “Look kid, the rule with us vod is that if someone is pulling pranks there’s a ninety-nine percent possibility that Fives is behind it. The one time someone pulled a prank and it wasn’t Fives was a shock to us all.” Rex got in the gunship.  _

_ Ahsoka and Fives followed him.  _

_ “Come on Captain. There had to be more than one time it wasn’t me.” Fives made sure Ahsoka was holding on before stepping behind her and grabbed the same handrail she was.  _

_ Ahsoka felt him pressed against her back. Her mind blanked out as Fives and Rex argued on whether Fives was responsible for the majority of pranks in the 501st or not.  _

_ A sharp jerk had her focusing again.  _

_ “No hitting! Rex! Echo just hit me!” Fives yelled.  _

_ Rex rolled his eyes. “Echo, don’t hit Fives unless he deserved it.”  _

_ “That was for stealing my books and replacing them with…” Echo trailed off for a moment. “Adult books.”  _

_ Ahsoka was not a prude and she caught the meaning in those words. She smothered a laugh. She leaned her head back into Fives’ chest. A huge smile was on her face. “That’s what you meant by better reading material?”  _

_ She was looking at him upside down so she could see his throat bob. “Yes, Commander.”  _

_ “Fives! Echo! She’s a kid. Do not bring this up around her!” Rex barked.  _

_ Ahsoka snorted. “I’m sixteen. I know what sex is.”  _

_ The whole gunship was silent. Everyone breathed a sigh of relief when the pilot told them they were almost on the ground.  _

_ The doors opened to a firefight. Ahsoka lit up her lightsabers and jumped into the fray. The last words she heard before being deafened by blaster fire and shouts were, “Most awkward ride ever.” From Jesse.  _

_ **** _

The fourth quickly followed the third as they happened the same day. In that battle, there was an unexpected surprise and Ahsoka got… 

****

_ Ahsoka fell into a rhythm. Slice, dodge, deflect, jump, defend… The Force screeched a warning and Ahsoka leaped over a bunch of clones to deflect a bunch of blaster fire. “Get to cover!” She roared.  _

_ Her lightsabers whirled around her as she deflected as many bolts as she could away from the men.  _

_ “Commander.” Rex’s voice sounded breathless as he commed her.  _

_ “A little busy Rex!” She yelled into her wrist.  _

_ “We need a little help over here.” Rex kept talking. The words he spoke sent shivers down her spine. “Ventress is here with Dooku.”  _

_ “On my way.” Ahsoka leaped over the rocky boulders until she spotted Anakin fighting against Dooku and Ventress.  _

_ She dropped down and joined the battle. “Hey, Ventress!” She managed to lead the Sith away from her master and Dooku. The bad news was she was now trapped in a canyon with Ventress.  _

_ “Foolish youngling.” Ventress hissed. “You’ve trapped yourself.” The hiss of her lightsabers reached her ears.  _

_ Ahsoka searched desperately for a way out. The ledge was almost too smooth for her to jump on and use footholds. Fighting her way out it was.  _

_ Ahsoka readied her lightsabers. “Maybe foolish but better than you I bet.” Ahsoka lunged at her with her lightsabers ready.  _

_ They were pretty evenly matched. Ahsoka managed to land a hit and Ventress got a slice to her arm. The bad news was that only made Ventress angrier and a flurry of lightsabers swings later and Ahsoka was on the ground with wounds on her arms and legs and a dangerous-looking one on her middle.  _

_ “As I said, foolish.” Ventress scoffed. She raised her lightsaber and Ahsoka braced for death when a barrage of blaster bolts at the Sith caused her to stop. She scowled. “Clones.”  _

_ “Troopers. My men.” Ahsoka spits blood on Ventress’s feet.  _

_ The Sith kicked Ahsoka before running off as the men got closer.  _

_ “Commander! Kix! We need a medic! It’s the commander.” Rex relayed the coordinates.  _

_ Fives dropped down next to her and takes his helmet off. “Ahsoka. Cyar’ika.”  _

_ A hand cups her montrals where Ventress kicked her. Ahsoka hissed in pain. Fives snatched his hand away.  _

_ Ahsoka felt the world blurring. “Fives?” She slurred.  _

_ “Right here, Cyar’ika.” Fives leaned down so she could see him better.  _

_ “Hurts.” She whines.  _

_ “I’m sorry. Kix is coming and I’m sure he won’t leave you to suffer.” Fives brushes his hand across her cheek.  _

_ Ahsoka chased the soft feeling. She grunts as she moved her arm to trap his hand on her face. “Maybe… maybe you should kiss it better.”  _

_ Fives freezes before she feels the soft press of his lips and the slight scrape of his beard on her cheek. “You better now?”  _

_ Ahsoka hums as the world fades to black. “Don’t leave.”  _

_ “I won’t Cyare.”  _

_ **** _

The fifth time was directly after that in her memories. She had fallen unconscious and was out for two days according to Kix. He had put her in a bacta tank on board and she woke up smelling like the stinky goop. She hated it…

***

_ Ahsoka blinked open her eyes to see a familiar force presence and trooper next to her bedside. It was late in the day cycle because the lights were low.  _

_ “Fives?” She winced. Her voice sounded like she had been gargling nails.  _

_ His head shot up. “Ahsoka.” He breathed in relief. “How are you feeling? Kix said your brain had swollen from Ventress’s kick. When I see that witch again I’m going to…”  _

_ Ahsoka reached out and cupped his cheek. “I’m fine now. I’m not dead yet.”  _

_ “Don’t joke about that Ahsoka.” Fives scowled at her. “It was a near thing.”  _

_ “I’m fine now. Where’s everyone? What time is it?” Ahsoka pressed the button to raise her bed. She winced at the pain in her middle.  _

_ Fives reached over and helped her sit up. “Kix made them all leave.”  _

_ “And how did you end up staying?” Ahsoka raised an eyebrow.  _

_ “I… well…”  _

_ “He snuck in.” Kix’s angry voice came from the doorway. “I thought I told you to leave Vod.”  _

_ Fives tossed a grin over his shoulder. “Sorry?”  _

_ Kix sighed. “No you are not and when the General hears that you were here when he couldn’t be, I will not save you. How are you feeling Commander?”  _

_ “I’m a little sore but nothing I can’t handle.” Ahsoka smiled but stopped when she saw Fives wince.  _

_ “Good. I’ve done my job. Let me be the first to say how stupid it was to go off alone and trap yourself with no way out but through a Sith.” Kix scowled.  _

_ Ahsoka let Kix scold her. She looks over at Fives and mouthed the words, “How many?”  _

_ She shuddered when she saw Fives mouth back, “All of Torrent, the Captian, and the General.”  _

_ Ahsoka groaned. “I’m fine Kix. I’m not dead.”  _

_ Fives frantically signaled her to stop.  _

_ Kix’s expression darkened. “Yeah thanks to me. You need to take better care of yourself.”  _

_ Fives stood up abruptly and fake yawned. “I’m ready to hit the bunk. Kix, I’m sure Ahsoka is tired. Let’s let her sleep. You can finish your lecture tomorrow when the Captain and the rest of Torrent have a go. Goodnight, Cyar’ika.” Fives leaned down and kissed her montrals carefully.  _

_ Ahsoka felt the usual fire that accompanied the feeling of Fives’ soft mouth vs the rough scratch of his facial hair. Ahsoka hummed as the feelings blasted through her. “Goodnight Fives.”  _

_ Fives dragged Kix from her room and closed the curtain.  _

_ Ahsoka sighed and settled down to sleep.  _

_ ***** _

That brought her to now. It was still the night cycle and her mind was racing. Fives and his emotions confused her. She knew he must feel something more for her otherwise he wouldn’t call her that… Cyar’ika. It was the clones’ language and she only heard it when they were talking about their sweethearts. 

She didn’t know exactly what it meant but she knew it was a term of endearment to them. 

If her master could have a secret relationship, so could she, and she would do it better. She felt like she wasn’t ready for what Fives wanted. She hoped he was okay with that. Maybe they could have a Promise Courting. Did other sentients know what that was? 

Ahsoka decided on bringing it up with Fives tomorrow morning. Hopefully before Rex and Torrent would lecture her on her choices. 

Rex would give her those disappointed look that makes people think they truly failed him and his expectations. It was almost as bad as Commander Cody’s own disappointed look. If Rex’s made you want to hide under a rock, Cody’s made you want to flee to the nearest uninhabited planet and live your life in squalor. 

Ahsoka dearly hoped her Grandmaster and his Commander didn’t hear about this. She had a feeling she wouldn’t be so lucky. 

Ahsoka felt the lights come up. It was morning now. She sighed and hoped Fives would get here before too long. 

“Snips!” 

Her hopes died. 

“Hey, Skyguy.” Ahsoka tried for a smile. It must have worked because the usual questions followed about someone waking up in a hospital room. 

How are you? Are you in pain? I can get the medic/healer for you? 

Then followed the lecture. 

It was foolish to lure Ventress into a spot with no backup and next time make sure she could win and take some men with her. 

Anakin left with one more well wish. 

Ahsoka was alone for long enough to use the bathroom and eat her breakfast before Rex and the rest of Torrent came to her area and the process began again. 

Ahsoka did want to hide when Rex brought out the disappointed older brother look and it hurt her soul to see him that way. 

She thought she saw Rex hide a grin. His next words brought doom into her life. “We are en route to meeting up with the 212th. Cody would like to speak with you about this little stunt.” 

Ahsoka felt horror well up that she couldn’t keep off her face. “You didn’t! Rex!” 

Rex laughed. “I told you vod’ika. Any trouble you cause and you will be punished. Having a good talking to by Cody seems the best thing.” 

“What about Fives?” 

All of Torrent and the Captain scowled at the mention of Fives. 

“He has his own thing.” Rex sounded curt. There was no more joking in his eyes. 

“He hasn’t pressured you into-” 

Ahsoka glared at them. “No! Fives has done nothing like that and if he ever did, which is very unlikely, I know how to take care of myself.” Ahsoka bared her sharp teeth at them in a pointed reminder. 

Jesse held up his hands in surrender and backed off. All the rest of them relaxed too. 

Ahsoka was hurt and upset that they would think that low of one of their own. “You know, if you really think Fives would do that then you are truly not his brother or maybe things work differently off Shili and in the Order.” 

She saw with satisfaction as she made all four men flinch. She met the eyes of Rex. “I hope you didn’t tell Fives of what you just asked me. It would hurt him.” 

“We didn’t,” Echo spoke up. He gave her a soft smile. “We’re just a little… protective over you Commander. If he mistreats you in any way we will kick his shebs for you. I’ll hold him down.” 

“Wow. Betrayed by my own vod. My own batchmate.” Fives entered the crowded area. 

Rex tensed up. “Fives. Shouldn’t you be doing something else at the moment?” 

“I’m done and wanted to come to see the Commander.” Fives leaned in the curtained-off area. 

Kix marched over to them. “There are too many people in here, I need most of you to leave.” 

A round of goodbyes was said and Torrent company left except for Fives and Rex. 

Rex scowled and glared at Fives. Fives crossed his arms and stared back. 

“I’m not leaving unless she wants me to.” Fives stood up straight. 

Rex shot a look at her and motioned to Fives. 

“He’s staying. I need to talk to him.” Ahsoka raised her chin and stared at Rex until the Captain huffed and stepped outside the curtain. He didn’t go farther than partway closing it. 

“Ori’vode.” Fives scoffed. 

“I heard that.” Rex’s voice came back through the curtain. 

Fives ignored him and sat next to her in the chair. “You wanted to talk, Ahsoka?” 

“Yes.” Ahsoka sat up and faced him as much as she was able. “I wanted to talk to you about a little thing on my homeworld called a Promise Courting. It’s where when two people are interested but one or both are too young to be able to be together that this is called into play.” 

Ahsoka took a deep breath. “I like you, and, despite the fact that I’m a Jedi in training, I still like you. We will need Master Ti for this or another elder but basically, we can get a feel for each other with a third party there. We won’t be able to be truly alone and there are no further… actions until both are of age. If you want we can do this. There will be a faint bond between us because of it.” 

Fives stared at her. “That sounds… fine.” 

Ahsoka frowned. “If you aren’t sure then we can do something else.” 

“No. Everything sounds okay, it’s just… what type of actions can we not do.” Fives shot a look at the curtain when Rex growled his name in warning. 

“We can only do this.” Ahsoka leaned out of the bed and wrapped her arms around Fives and kissed his lips. The scruff from his facial hair tickled the skin around her mouth as she moved her lips cautiously against his. She hoped she was doing it right. He wasn’t responding. 

She pulled back and saw him staring at her with his eyes wide. He licked his lips and his dark eyes went even darker. 

“I- I think the Promise Courting is fine.” Fives’ voice sounded hoarse. 

Ahsoka smiled. “I’ll contact Master Ti.” 

“I expect to be counted as a third-party member,” Rex spoke through the curtain. “Also… I just got the message. The 212th is here. Cody’s on his way.” 

Ahsoka paled. “Is it too late to sneak out of here?” 

“Yes.” Rex laughed. “Enjoy your punishment Vod’ika.” 


End file.
